Inazuma Slender
by Frost Bravo
Summary: El juego de terror de Slender lo viviran los personajes de Inazuma
1. Chapter 1

(Antes de empezar este fic si no sabe que es Slender les recomiendo que lo sepan vean el video del juego para entender este fic)

* * *

Presentador: sentirás carñangas ñangas con… Inazuma… Slender…

En un bosque a mitad de la noche en medio de la nada

Endo:-despertando- a que siesta… un momento… ¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ! O_O ... h-hola hay alguien aquí… A-Aki… K-Kido… Goenji… M-Mamá

¿?: Mamoru Endo

Endo: q-q-q-quien está ahí O_OU

¿?: Es hora… de pagaaaaaaaaaar…

Endo: p-p-pero si yo no hice nada TT_TT

¿?: Pagaras tu Waaaah -se cae del árbol- auch… dolerá mañana

Endo: ¡AAAAHHHH UN MONSTRUO! TT_TT

Frost: monstruo tu abuela viejo ¬¬

Endo: ¡AH EL MONSTROU HABLA! TT_TT

Frost: Eh ya está bien no soy un monstruo soy el escritor del fic

Endo: Q-Q-Que hago a-a-aquí

Frost: pues que crees eres parte de mi nuevo fic… eres parte de mi parodia del juego de horror Slender por eso estamos en el bosque es aquí donde se desarrolla el primer juego…

Endo: y c-c-como me voy d-d-de acá

Frost: fácil colecta las ocho notas… vuelve al punto de partida ósea en donde estamos parados y ganas el juego

Endo: suena simple

Frost: si… simple… bueno aquí está tu mapa de las notas toma esta es tu linterna colecta las ocho notas y hagas lo que hagas no corras mucho tiempo y por nada en el mundo te des vuelta rápidamente

Endo:-mirando la linterna- pero porque… un momento donde estas -se queda solo de nuevo- bueno n-no suena tan difícil -empieza a caminar.

De nuevo sobre un árbol

Akamaru: guauf

Frost: tranquilo viejo amigo estará bien mientras haga todo lo que le dije

De vuelta con Endo

Endo:-corriendo a toda velovcidad ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH SAQUENME DE AQUÍ QUIERO IRME A CASA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT_TT

De vuelta sobre el árbol

Akamaru: guauf O.O

Frost: Ok esta perdido con eso ya tuvo que llamar la atención de Slendarman -.- bueno solo queda esperar lo mejor

De vuelta con el cerebro de balón

Endo: ¡MAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII! -choca contra un árbol- ¡AUCH! -cae al suelo- le pedí papel papel y el tonto ratón ratón… oigan una nota -ve el mapa- según el mapa esta es la primera nota en un árbol terrorífico -mira a todos lados- b-b-bueno para mí todos los arboles s-son terroríficos pero este está un poco alejado de los demás -toma la nota- "Déjame solo" que mensaje más raro -se da vuelta y ve a Slender- O_O

De vuelta sobre el árbol

Frost: vaya 38 segundos de haber empezado… pero que le pasa porque no se mueve… ah creo que quedo petrificado del miedo más le vale no mirarlo mucho….

Endo: ¡MAMITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !-sale corriendo.

Frost: será mejor que le explique algo -baja del árbol.

De vuelta con Endo

Endo:-corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡MAMITA! ¡MAMITA! ¡MAMITA! -choca con algo- p-por favor no me m-mates TT_TT

Frost:-le da un puñetazo en la cabeza- ya cálmate Endo soy yo

Endo:-abrazándolo- por favor ayúdame TT_TT

Frost: ya suéltame y tranquilízate ¬¬

Endo: o-ok TT_TT

Frost: haber escúchame algo que tuve que decirte es que no veas mucho tiempo a Slender

Endo: La c-c-cosa sin c-c-cara

Frost: si exacto el mismo no lo mires mucho a la cara o si no game over y por lo que más quieras no grites como niñita entiendes ¬¬

Endo: S-Si TT_TT

Frost: muy bien ahora sigue derecho el camino deberás llegar a…

Endo: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT_TT -sale corriendo.

Frost: la siguiente nota ¬¬ será más complicado de lo que pensé… lo bueno es que al menos corrió por donde le dije -.-

En alguna parte

Endo:-saliendo detrás de un árbol temblando- d-d-donde estoy… oigan que es eso parece una de esas cosas que hay en las granjas donde dejan el trigo -mira alrededor- p-p-pues parece q-q-que aquí debe haber otra nota -encuentra la nota- e-e-esto está mal -toma la nota- que dice "No No No No No No No No No No" y ahí un dibujo de esa cosa… m-m-muy bien Endo se fuerte aquí no hay nada ¡SI SI! ¡NO HAY N-NADA NO PASA NADA EN LA OSCURIDAD LA OSCURIDAD ES TRANQUILA! -Slender aparece tras el- ||.||.||… m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -sale corriendo.

Sobre un árbol

Frost: vaya dos notas de ocho yo pensaba que lo matarían antes de la primera

De vuelta con Endo cerca de varias piedras gigantes

Endo: m-m-muy bien creo que le perdí -encuentra otra nota- ahí n-n-n-no justo ahora -toma la nota- "Siempre ve… no tiene ojos" un momento eso no tiene sentido esa cosa no tiene cara como puede verme -se oyen algunos ruidos- q-q-quien anda ahí -apunta con la linterna- supongo que no hay nadie por aquí

Frost: hola Endo ^ ^

Endo: ¡WAAAAAAAAAH! -se desmaya.

5 minutos después

Frost: eh Endo despierta… ya dormilón despierta

Endo: dos minutos más mamá

Frost:-le golpea en la cabeza- ¡QUE MAMÁ NI QUE NADA AUN TE FALTAN CINCO NOTAS Y SLENDER AUN TE PERSIGUE Y CAZA ASI QUE A MOVER TU TRASERO SIGUE ESE CAMINO LA SIGUIENTE NOTA ESTA CERCA DE UNA CASA CON UNA CAMIONETA! -desaparece.

Endo:-se levanta- oye donde te fuiste tengo miedo TT_TT

Frost: piensa en algo bonito -vuelve a desaparecer.

Endo:-empieza a caminar- ok p-p-piensa en cosas b-b-bonitas Endo… piensa en futbol… en balones si miles de balones de futbol si un paraíso… oh no los balones son hombres altos…. Y n-n-no tiene cara ¡AAAAAH QUIERO IR A MI CASITA! TT_TT -encuentra la camioneta y la casa- o-o-ok ya encontré este lugar y ahora donde esta -ve el mapa- una nota "está detrás de la casa cerebro de chicle" atentamente Frost… gracias ¬¬ -va detrás de la casa y encuentra la cuarta nota- "N-N-No puedes c-c-c-correr" s-s-supongo que el q-q-que dejo esto estaba traumado

En alguna parte

Frost: muy bien Endo ahora si tienes algo de cerebro sabrás que no debes mirar al lado tuyo

Endo:-mira al lado- ¡M-M-M-M-M-MAMAAAA! -sale corriendo.

Frost: nota mental jamás volver a darle instrucciones a Endo ¡TOTAL EL NO LAS SIGUE DE TODAS FORMAS! Ò_Ó

En alguna parte

Endo: estoy perdido… otra vez -.- vaya que es esto de dónde sacaron estos tanques contenedores que tendrán -ve el mapa- ok hay otra nota por acá cerca -empiezan a sonar varios latidos- q-q-q-que es eso de donde s-s-sale esos l-latidos -empieza a buscar en los contenedores- d-d-debe estar por aquí… si la encontré son cinco notas -toma la nota- tres mas y -se encuentra con Slender cara a cara- ….

Frost: eh Endo recuerda lo que te dije de….

Endo:-cae desmayado.

Frost: creo que perdió

Endo: ¡NO POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -despierta en su cama- ah… a ya veo solo era un sueño… más bien una pesadilla.

Frost: yo no lo creo

Slender:-asiente.

Endo: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! -despierta otra vez- ah… solo era una pesadilla… solo era una pesadilla -mira a su lado- ….. ek O_O

Slender:-al lado de su cama-

Endo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -despierta otra vez en su habitación- ah ah….

Aki: Endo-kun

Endo: A-Aki

Aki: que pasa porque gritas tanto me tienes preocupada

Endo: no pasa nada… solo era una pesadilla pero ya paso.

Frost: no todavía no ^ ^

Slender:-asiente.

Endo: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tenma: entrenador Endo… entrenador

Endo: que es todo esto -despierta en el campo del Raimon- d-donde estoy

Tenma: entrenador está bien

Kirino: lleva más de media hora gritando en sueños

Aoi: pensábamos que estaba poseído por un fantasma o algo asi

Endo: no era nada… solo un mal sueño… bueno sigan entrenando

Frost: Hola chicos

Endo: e-e-e-es el ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -sale corriendo.

Frost: eh que le pasa ¬¬

Tenma: Yusei-ni ^ ^

Shindou: es tu hermano O.O

Tenma: no es mi primo pero es como mi hermano para mi

Shindou: ah ok

Frost: Eh que le pasa a Endo

Kirino: no se pero cada vez está más loco -.-

Todos: es verdad -.-

* * *

Frost: bueno eso es todo espero que les guste el primer capítulo, aunque parezca que el juego Slender da miedo en realidad para mí no me asusta pero como el maldito Slender aparece de la nada uno se lleva una gran sorpresa… ahora si no saben que es Slender vean en internet ahí varias personas que se graban a ellos mientras juegan el primer Slender es en el que se sitúa este fic… bueno espero que les guste, Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenecen ni el juego Slender que es de Parsec Production si no me equivoco… See-ya


	2. Chapter 2

(Al igual que el fic anterior vean Slender Hospice para entender este fic, palabras entre * * son pensamientos)

* * *

Presentador: veras que de miedo este fic no tiene nada con Inazuma Slender… Hospice…

En un lugar aparentemente un hospital abandonado a mitad de la noche

Tachimukai:-despertando- au… donde estoy

Fubuki:-despertando- que… hago aquí

Tachimukai: Fubuki-san O.O

Fubuki: Tachimukai O.O

Haruna: au… que paso… donde estoy

Tachimukai/Fubuki: Haruna

Haruna: Chicos O.O … donde estamos

Tachimukai: parece un hospital o algo así por el estilo

Fubuki: parece un hospital pero no hay camillas ni nada de eso…

Haruna: y c-c-como llegamos a-aquí

Fubuki: no se… pero no te preocupes Haruna yo te protejo ^ ^

Tachimukai: *yo también puedo proteger a Haruna ¬¬*

¿?: ¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ! -alumbra con la linterna.

Tachimukai/Fubuki: ¡WAAAH! -se esconden tras Haruna.

Haruna: y a ustedes chicos quién los va a proteger -.-U

Frost: ah son ustedes... vaya pensaba que no llegarían nunca

Haruna: quien eres…

Frost: yo soy… eh… el guardia de seguridad que trabajaba en este hospital

Haruna: y por que trabajas aquí no hay nadie

Frost: chica son tiempos difíciles ningún trabajo es malo… lo malo es trabajar -.-

Los tres: ¬¬

Frost: bueno aun asa sigo trabajando aquí… este era un hospital muy bonito bueno hasta que paso eso… todos se fueron y un día en que me quede dormido en el trabajo los vagabundos se llevaron las camas

Haruna: ya veo porque el hospital cerro -susurrando.

Frost: dijiste algo niña ¬¬

Haruna: nada ^ ^U

Fubuki: ¿y qué cosa paso?

Frost: nada en especial… bueno aquí tiene todos ustedes linternas, barras luminosas para que sepan donde estuvieron pero no las desperdicien cada uno tiene ocho… encuentre las 8 notas cada una tienes 2 líneas de un poema por ningún motivo se separen, no corran y por sobre todas las cosas no miren hacia atrás muy rápidamente porque se los juro lo lamentaran todos…

Tachimukai: lamentaremos que… oye donde se fue -mira a todos lados- que chico más raro

Fubuki: con el ya veo porque este hospital termino así

Mientras en la sala de las cámaras de seguridad

Frost:-mirando lo que captan todas las cámaras de seguridad- se aprovechan de mi nobleza estos ¬¬

Akamaru: guauf

Frost: tranquilos a diferencia de Endo estos si saben usar el cerebro

De vuelta a la entrada

Fubuki: muy bien el ya nos dijo que no nos separemos así que mantengámonos juntos

Tachimukai: así es Fubuki-san entonces vamos por…

Fubuki/Tachimukai: por allá -señalan direcciones distintas- eh no mejor por allá -de nuevo señalan en direcciones distintas- oye porque señalas otra parte… ok entonces será esto… piedra papel y tijeras -Tachimukai saca piedra y Fubuki papel.

Fubuki: ja gane

Tachimukai: ok Fubuki-san donde vamos -.-

Fubuki: pues por allá vamos -señala el pasillo de la derecha

Tachimukai: eh Fubuki-san no siente que falta algo aquí

Fubuki: si yo también es como si faltara alguien aquí… pero quien

En otra parte

Haruna: que chicos no se pueden decidir por donde ir de todos modos vamos a pasar por toda esta cosa ¬¬

De nuevo en la habitación de seguridad

Frost: nota mental no volver a dar las instrucciones ¡SOLO PASARLES LAS LINTERNAS Y QUE ELLOS SEPAN QUE HACER PORQUE NADIE HACE CASO DE LO QUE DIGO! Ò_Ó

De vuelta con Haruna

Haruna: veamos… vaya una nota -entra a la habitación por la nota- veamos "Muerte lenta y dolorosa" pero él había dicho que cada nota traían dos líneas del poema y -da vuelta la nota- o aquí esta veamos -mientras lee aparece Slender detrás de ella- dice "Seis brazos negros te tomaran… o te seguirá hasta que te des por vencido" q-q-quien escribió esto -se da vuelta y…

De vuelta a la entrada

Fubuki: serán las linternas

Tachimukai: no las tenemos

Haruna:-gritando a lo lejos- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tachimukai/Fubuki: ¡HARUNA ESO ERA! O.O

Tachimukai: de donde vino O.O

Fubuki: por allá

3 minutos después en la habitación donde estaba Haruna

Fubuki: Haruna donde… -ve la nota en el piso- una nota y… ¡ESTA CON SANGRE!

Tachimukai: no lo creo… no será de e…

Frost:-sentado en una silla que estaba ahí- tranquilo hermano así es el diseño de la notas

Fubuki: tu de nuevo

Tachimukai: donde esta Haruna Ò_Ó

Frost: lo siento Romeo chico pero para la chica fue Game Over

Fubuki: ¡QUE! pero porque

Frost: porque… ¡MIENTRAS USTEDES DOS DISCUTIAN POR DONDE IR ELLA SE SEPARO COSA QUE YO LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN Y POR ESO SLENDER LA ATRAPO ASI DE FACIL!

Tachimukai/Fubuki: Slender quien es el…

Frost: es el -le muestra una foto de Slender estando detrás de Endo.

Tachimukai: Endo-san el también…

Frost: si el también trato de superar a Slender… ¡AHORA TARADOS SERA MEJOR QUE NO LE VEAN MUCHO TIEMPO PORQUE SI NO PERDERAN Y AHORA NO SE SEPAREN POR NINGUN MOTIVO! -desaparece.

Fubuki: bueno es hora de seguir Tachimukai

Tachimukai: y-y-yo le sigo Fubuki-san

5 minutos de caminata en círculos después

Tachimukai: porque siento que estamos dando vuelta en círculos

Fubuki: si es verdad -empieza a mirar- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR VOLVIMOS A LA HABITACION DONDE PERDIO HARUNA!

Tachimukai: Fubuki-san aquí hay otra nota por este pasillo

Fubuki: ok vamos

Tachimukai:-toma la nota- veamos "Te come vivo"… un momento esta nota no tiene sentido como te comerá vivo si Slender no tiene boca Ò_Ó

Fubuki: algo dice atrás… "El dejara tu cuerpo no lo comerá…pero lo dejara clavado en un árbol… T-T-T-T-Tachimukai mira quien lo escribió

Tachimukai: Veamos… atentamente… M-M-M-Mamoru Endo… imposible Endo-san… un momento Endo-san no escribió esto rayaron sobre el verdadero nombre y pusieron Mamoru Endo -se da vuelta con Fubuki y encuentran a Slender- pero como…

Fubuki: ya corre -sale corriendo con Tachimukai.

5 minutos después

Tachimukai: Fubuki-san donde estas -llega a una pasillo con varias paredes rotas- q-q-que es este lugar -encuentra otra nota- "Siempre cazando" m-m-muy bien creo esto va de mejor ya tenemos tres notas seis líneas del poema… vamos bien si terminamos esto salvamos a Haruna a lo mejor ¡VAMOS! -se prepara para correr pero recuerda algo- así… cierto el dijo que si corríamos Slender nos encontraría más rápido… pero aun así que dice esto "El hombre palido, del traje negro… grande como el más grande bruto" o-o-ok no debo sentir miedo -mira atrás y quien aparece- ¡AH MALDICION QUE NO DEBA CORRER MEJOR CORRO! -sale corriendo.

3 minutos después

Tachimukai: Fubuki-san -apuntando a todos lados con la linterna- v-v-vamos sale no me hace gracia -encuentra una nota en el suelo- no me digan que el -toma la nota- dice… s-s-s-sálvenme ||.|||.|| -aparece una sombra detrás de él- s-s-será ¡SLENDER! -apunta a la sombra con la linterna.

Fubuki: Slender donde -apuntando con la linterna a todos lados.

Tachimukai: Fubuki-san… menos mal casi me mata del susto

Fubuki: lo lamento es que iba por mas notas y se me callo esa y vine a buscarla ^ ^U pero encontré otra mas -mostrando otra nota.

Tachimukai: "No puedes correr… no puedes esconderte" bueno tenemos cinco notas nos quedan tres… vamos

Fubuki: si vamos -se dan los dos vuelta y aparece Slender- ¡COMO LLEGA AQUÍ MALDICION CORRE!

5 minutos después

Fubuki:-muerto del cansancio- muy bien escapamos -mira a todos lados- estoy solo… pero donde esta Tachimukai

Frost:-al lado de Fubuki- lo siento cubo de hielo pero perdió ahora trata de no morir -desaparece.

Fubuki: ¿cubo de hielo? Porque me dice eso… va no importa mejor avanzo y… U mad bro (Traduccion: estas furioso hermano) y porque esta trollface ahí… Pewdiepie estuvo aquí pero quién es ese (Frost: no pregunten yo jugué este juego y encontré eso escrito junto a U mad bro) un momento que -mira atrás y esta Slender- ¡MALDITO! -corre al final del pasillo- ¡MALDITO… no está donde se fue -encuentra otra nota- "viene por ti" ¡YA SE QUE VIENE POR MI! ¡UNA PUERTA! -va hacia la puerta- maldita sea esta atorada… pero que ||.||.|| -mira hacia atrás y esta Slender- ¡NO NO NO NO! -sale corriendo- p-p-porque no podemos ser amigos… t-t-tal vez Slender no es alguien malo t-t-tal vez alguien que quiere hacer amigos y yo soy un idiota y no lo quiero ayudar… d-d-donde estoy… estoy en la entrada p-p-p-ero co-co-como -mirando a todos lados se encuentra con Slender- ¡MALDITO…. -cae al piso.

Frost:-al lado de Slender- lo lamento viejo pero… Game Over

En la Isla Lilicot en el hotel Inazuma

Tachimukai: ¡AH! -despierta en su habitación- fue… fue solo un mal sueño

Toc Toc

Tachimukai: quien será a estas horas -abre la puerta- Fubuki… Haruna

Haruna: hola Tachi-kun

Fubuki: solo pasábamos por aca por…

Los tres: una misma pesadilla jeje ^ ^U

Fubuki: pero solo fue una pesadilla ahora estamos de vuelta en la realidad

Atsuya: no lo creo

Fubuki: A-Atsuya O_O

Atsuya: todavía no han vuelto ^ ^

Frost:-con una tasa de te- yo también digo lo mismo

Slender:-asiente también con una tasa de te-

Los tres: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -despiertan en la caravana relámpago- s-solo fue un sueño

Frost:-sentado en el asiento del conductor- ustedes creen que piensas amigo

Slender:-en el asiento del copiloto.

Los tres: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -despiertan de nuevo en el hotel Inazuma todos en sus habitaciones- una pesadilla…

Al día siguiente

Kogure: oigan chicos se sienten bien

Haruna:-con ojeras- n-nunca… volveré… a mirar hacia atrás ||.||.||

Fubuki:-sentado en el sillón- e-e-el… nos… mira ||.||.||

Tachimukai:-en el piso- siempre… te observa ||.||.||

Kogure: si que están raros el dia de hoy -.-U

Ding dong

Kogure: quien será… -abre la puerta.

Frost:-vestido de repartidor de pizza- aquí están sus pizzas

Haruna: es O_O

Fubuki: el demente O_O

Tachimukai: con Slender O_O

Los tres: ¡COOOOOOOOORRAN! -salen corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Frost: que les pasa porque me llaman loco ¬¬

Kogure: perdónalos amanecieron algo raros parece que no durmieron bien -.-

Frost: como sea son cuarenta dólares niño

Kogure: o_ou

Frost: paso algo

Kogure: e-e-espere un minuto -cierra la puerta de golpe.

Frost: no creo que vuelva ¬¬

Akamaru: guauf -.-

* * *

Frost: muy bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ahora les digo que ustedes pueden elegir quien será la próxima víctima de nuestro amigo Slender puede ser un personaje de Inazuma Eleven o Inazuma Eleven GO pero solo una persona esta vez fueron tres porque en mi fic del late de Inazuma ellos aparecieron también… así que lo dejo en sus manos elijan al siguiente o a la siguiente víctima pero que no sea Endo por mientras ya que aun no vuelve del bosque soy Frost junto a Akamaru y les digo… ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS PAGARA POR LAS PIZZAS! Ò_Ó

Akamaru: guauf (See-ya)


End file.
